


Baking Brownies

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ Spoilers, wizardess heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: One morning Randy decides to join you in the kitchen while you make him some brownies but he quickly decides he would rather taste you than the batter.





	Baking Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> After I published my Klaus piece - I received a lot of comments about how much you guys loved and wanted more Randy in your lives! That's exactly what I want too so please enjoy! Also - there is a minor spoiler for Randy's route in this so if you aren't done or haven't yet played and don't want anything spoiled - save this for dessert and come back later! ;)

It was a beautiful morning and as per what had become my nearly daily routine this last year, I woke up early and headed to the kitchen. Today I decided to make Randy some brownies. I was so immersed in perfecting my batter that when someone tapped me on the shoulder - I dropped the spoon into the bowl with a heavy splash and screamed like I had been stabbed. 

“It’s just me!” Randy raised both hands and laughed.

“Next time say something!” I gasped still recovering from the scare. 

“I did! I called your name a couple times. I swear. How could I not it’s my favourite name to say!”  Randy beamed at me and all at once I was over the scare and captivated by his aura. 

“I’m sorry I guess I was just really focused.” I apologized offering him a shy smile in exchange. He wrapped me in a tight embrace and rest his head on my shoulder.

“Hey! What are you making?” He asked excitedly while still holding me tightly.

“Brownies!” I responded with a tight squeeze of my own. Randy gently pushed himself back from me and looked into my eyes. 

“They’re going to be the best brownies I’ve ever had.” He told me knowingly. He says this every time I have given him anything I’ve baked - even if I’ve baked it before but I love it.

“I hope so.” I told him earnestly. He reached a hand out to me once more to move a lock of my hair when his eyes went wide. “What is it?” I asked in a panic.

“It’s...nothing…” He began slowly. His eyes were laser focused on my cheek. “You just have a bit of batter on you.” His smile remained but a flash of passion flickered in his eyes.

“Oh.” I responded as I reached for my cheek but Randy gently took my hand in his and lowered it. 

“Let me.” Using his thumb he wiped at my cheek softly. I felt my face heat up at his touch. I watched his thumb’s journey as it travelled to his own lips. They parted slowly and his tongue slipped past them lapping at the batter. I’m sure it was nothing more than a quick lick, but time slowed for me in that moment as I watched his thumb pass down the entire length of his tongue. I happened to look up and notice Randy observing me. I swallowed heavily. “Delicious.” He spoke in a husky low voice that glued me to the spot. 

I tried to think of an acceptable response but I drew a complete blank and just let a goofy love-drunk grin hang from my face. Randy chuckled in amusement.

“I think it tasted even sweeter because it tasted a bit like you.” He informed me in his usual cheery voice but that passionate gaze had returned and I had lost myself in it. “Only one way to find out.” And with those words, my eyes grew wide.

Randy leaned over reaching behind me and dipped his finger into the batter bowl giving me a good whiff of his scent. He always smelled like a mixture of candy and the woods, likely because his diet was almost exclusively sugar and he spent a lot of time in the woods where the real Randy resided. It was a deadly combination and left me powerless to resist inhaling as deeply as I could.

As he leaned back, he tilted his head and a playful smile spread across his face. He dabbed a batter covered finger on my cheek. The cold batter provided little relief to my burning cheeks. Instead of using his thumb again, Randy leaned in and kissed the batter off with a small peck. He then proceeded to dab tiny dots of batter all over my face. My thoughts briefly flitted to thinking this may cause a breakout, but my arousal won out and I decided to deal with the consequences later. 

After dabbing and kissing off several spots on my face, he dabbed the corner of my mouth a little harder, applying a more liberal amount. He gave a breathy chuckle and leaned in. Instead of a peck, his lips lingered. As if coaxed by his magic, I closed my eyes. His lips moved once more and this time they were more aligned with my own. Suddenly they parted and his warm chocolatey tongue slipped inside my mouth. The sweetness was overwhelming and in no time at all I was responding to his kiss hungrily. We continued the kiss until the taste of the batter was long gone and we were both out of breath. 

He gently peeled himself away from me but with a devilish look in his eyes he advanced on me. I was both excited and intimidated so I ended up stepping backwards until my back his the counter. Randy raised his eyebrows in triumph before grabbing me by the waist, lifting me up, and planting me firm down on the counter. The look in his eyes meant only one thing - it was too late to turn back now.

“Randy…” I began half-heartedly not even knowing what I was going to say next. Randy just gave me another breathy chuckle before dipping his fingers into the batter bowl again and kneeling down in front of me. I gulped.

Randy looked up at me as he took my right leg in his hand and painted a line of batter on the side of my shin. He held eye contact as he licked his way up from my ankle to my knee. He repeated this as he climbed higher and higher up leg. I squirmed with delight as his hot breath traveled all the way up my skirt, his equally warm tongue not far behind. 

I carried on watching as his button nose scrunched up when he pressed his face hard into my thigh while nipping and sucking on it. The higher he got, the more daring and powerful his mouth got leaving me marked in places he knew would be concealed by my uniform. 

As he reached the top of my thighs, he reached for my panties and I shifted on the counter to accommodate him. He swiftly pulled them down my legs and let them drop beside him before lifting himself back up on his knees and pulling me by my waist to the very edge of the counter. I placed my hands flat on either side of me knowing my trembling arms weren’t going to provide me much support. 

Randy then placed a hand on either of my knees and gently pushed them apart. The cold air on warmest parts was jarring. As he went to lean in, I dipped my finger in the batter bowl.

“Randy…” I whispered while reaching over my skirt. Randy grabbed my hand before it could reach it’s destination and took my whole finger in his mouth sucking the batter clean off. 

“You’re sweet enough here already.” He flashed me a quick grin before hooking both arms behind my hips and burying himself between my thighs once more. His movements were more aggressive and animalistic than those prior to this moment. I fought the moans desperate to escape my throat by gripping the edge of the counter to the point where my knuckles were glowing white. 

His lips and tongue were mapping me out expertly sending sweet tingles all the way to the ends of my hair. Somehow he kept pulling us closer and closer together and I almost worried about his air supply, but he was very vocal giving me deep throaty moans between kisses that distracted me preventing me from worrying. 

Randy then unhooked one of his arms from behind me and brought it around to trace up the length of my entire leg once more. As he reached my thigh he grabbed it hard sending a jolt of pain through me that caused me to let out a small yelp. I lightly smacked the back of his cotton candy hair and hissed his name to scold him. 

“Sorry...I couldn’t help myself.” He murmured kissing the part of my thigh he grabbed quickly before returning his lips back to my centre. He resumed licking and sucking once more before gently sliding two fingers inside of me causing my brain to immediately disappear. I let out a series of choked stutters that must have not accurately conveyed my reaction to the sensation.

“Does this feel good?” He asked while my lower half made lewdest possible noises in response for me. 

“I-I think that’s ob-obvious.” My entire body blushed furiously tried to maintain control over my thoughts and words but it was useless. So instead, I surrendered my body to Randy and leaned my head back letting it hit the cupboard behind me as the combination of Randy’s fingers, lips, and tongue brought me closer and closer to sweet release. As my hips began bucking I grabbed a handful of his hair and softly called out his name. 

“Sweet girl.” He whispered before using the same lips to finish me off. I bit down hard to suppress the screams of pleasure threatening to burst forth. I wanted him to hear. I wanted him to hear exactly how good only he could make me feel but I managed to keep them down much to both of our disappointments. Right as I started to come down, I heard footsteps in the hallway sending me into full panic mode.

“Someone’s up early again!” A cheerful voice rang out. It was the dorm mother. I pushed Randy back so hard he fell over before jumping off the counter onto wobbly legs. Just as they were about to give out under me, Randy swiftly leapt upwards and caught me by the waist, bracing me against himself just in time for the dorm mother to come in.

“Good morning! Oh - Hi Randy!” She couldn’t hide her surprise. Boys rarely come in the dorm as they weren’t allowed, but her expression softened as soon as he flashed her his signature grin.

“Good morning madame! Sorry for being here so early - I just woke up and couldn’t wait to see what she might bake for us today so I ran over to help speed up the process. I’m a selfish man when I’m hungry.” He giggled tossing his pink curls to the side in a frustratingly innocent and boyish manner. The dorm mother smiled and rolled her eyes playfully as she took a few steps toward us.

“And what are we baking today?” She asked as she approached the counter.

“B-Brownies.” I replied still recovering. Aftershocks were still coursing through me and my entire body was shaking. The dorm mother smiled at my response.

“I love brownies! May I?” She asked quickly and without waiting for a response, she dipped her finger in the batter and much to mine and Randy’s horror brought it to her lips. “Mmm! Delicious!” She cried enthusiastically after licking the batter on her finger clean off. “Are you sure there is going to be enough for everyone? There’s not much batter in the bowl - you should double the recipe next time!” 

“Great idea!” Randy responded for me squeezing the arm around me tightly. “After all there is only one thing I want to eat more than those brownies...” I blanched at Randy’s lascivious statement. A brief flash of confusion passed over the dorm mother’s face and as she opened her mouth to inquire - I cut her off.

“More brownies!”  I responded quickly and forced a laugh. The dorm mother appeared confused but smiled anyway and with a curt nod, she left the room. I turned to Randy and slapped him playfully on the chest. He responded with a hearty laugh and ruffled my hair. 

“I should really be going now.” He informed me before placing a small kiss on my forehead.

“Yes you should!” I told him with a red face and smile. “Or ’ll never get these brownies done before class!” 

“I love you and I’ll see you later my sweet girl!” Randy called out with a wave reverting back immediately to his adorable boyish self. I envied how quickly he could switch himself on and off like that wishing I could be the same. 

I quickly topped off the batter and as I bent over to put the pan in the oven, I realized to my horror that I was still pantyless. I whipped around searching for them in every possible place they could be, praying that the dorm mother didn’t see them when a loud banging on the window startled me causing me to scream. 

It was Randy and he was holding up my underwear with the most smug grin I have ever seen. I shot him my most angry face and indicated for him to return them to me at once but he just shook his head - smug grin still in place and shoved them in his pocket. I rushed to the window to stop him, but he just  blew me a kiss and jogged off laughing, leaving me banging on the windows and mentally cursing his brownies in his wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! Have you played Wizardess Heart/Randy's route? I just can't get enough of either! Hope you're having a great day!


End file.
